stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
---- Recent aangenomen: * Naamsverandering Oost-Libertas * Staatshervorming * Afschaffing Adel * Hereniging met Newport * Modernisering leger * Vernieuwen Politiekorps (nog niet uitgevoerd) * Oprichten Federale Inlichtingendienst ---- Recent verworpen: * Oprichting Nationale Bank ---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Vernieuwing Politiekorps Het politiekorps is dringend aan vernieuwing toe, zo is de hoofdcommisaris Maarten zo inactief als wat. Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) Voor * Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) * 8 jun 2009 18:02 (UTC) * 8 jun 2009 18:12 (UTC) * --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 19:02 (UTC) * --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) jonges neem t niet zo serieus :P * ... Tegen *... Neutraal * ben wel voor. --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 16:32 (UTC) *: Maar? --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:03 (UTC) *:: Greenday als ondercommisaris... Ik weet niet.. --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) *::: Ben dat al een jaar... ;) Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:05 (UTC) *::::Tis ook maar 'n grapje ;) Ik ben voor! --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) *:::::GD2 roept Nikolai snel terug :P Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) *::::::Mss kan de corrup... Nýttfróner* staat wel een kleine drugshand.. bijdrage leveren aan Nikolai :P --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) Commentaar *Indien dit voorstel goedgekeurd wordt, zou ik graag als ondercommisaris de inactieven (Martijn en Maarten) vervangen door twee (mss meer?) actieve gebruikers (als ze akkoord zijn nat. :P) Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:19 (UTC) , Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) Afschaffen brandweer Schaf die brandweer toch ad, inactief, heeft nooit goed gewerkt, het sjabloon wordt eerder als grap gebruikt,... Elke gebruiker hoort trouwens te bemiddelen tijdens conflicten ;) Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) Voor * Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) * 9 jun 2009 16:29 (UTC) Ik denk dat de pagina brand van libertas of zo moet worden gebruikt als een pagina die echt de brandweer beschrijft * 10 jun 2009 12:59 (UTC) (ik steun Jillis' voorstel) *... Tegen * --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 16:31 (UTC) * . Het sjabloontje is zeker niet zeer gunstig, maar we kunnen het netzoals dat legergedoe van Libertas maken. De pagina hoeft absoluut niet weg en de brandweer afschaffen lijkt me helemaal geen slim idee. Laten we alles vanaf nu dan uitbranden? RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 14:27 (UTC) *... Neutraal *... Commentaar * Jillids, Greenday2. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:10 (UTC) :Aesopos en Ben worden gevraagd om te gaan stemmen. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:22 (UTC) Oprichten Federale Inlichtingendienst # Het verrichten van onderzoek naar organisaties en personen die aanleiding geven tot het ernstige vermoeden dat zij een gevaar vormen voor de democratische rechtsorde, de veiligheid van de staat of voor andere gewichtige belangen van de staat; # het verrichten van veiligheidsonderzoeken naar kandidaten voor vertrouwensfuncties (deze taak is apart uitgewerkt in de Wet veiligheidsonderzoeken); # het bevorderen van beveiligingsmaatregelen, waaronder maatregelen ter beveiliging van die onderdelen van overheid en bedrijfsleven die van vitaal belang zijn voor de instandhouding van het maatschappelijk leven; # het verrichten van onderzoek naar andere landen Voor # --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:19 (UTC) # 9 jun 2009 17:22 (UTC) (ik bied mij aan als directeur) #* O,o! :P --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:22 (UTC) # Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:23 (UTC) # --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:26 (UTC) (als ik tegen stem wordt er direct een onderzoek ingesteld anders!) # - 10 jun 2009 11:20 (UTC) (de beslissende stem :p en als minister van defensie stel ik Dimitri hr. Neyt aan als hoofd van de Federale Inlichtingen dienst) #: Dankuwel, collega-minister! 10 jun 2009 11:28 (UTC) # ... Tegen Neutraal Commentaar Uitbreiding voor puntje vier: in samenwerking met dat land. (ik wil geen VS omstanden hebben hier) --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) :Hahahaha --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) ::Dat is hetzelfde als: "Ga je ook met de persoon in kwestie samenwerken, die juist een bedreiging vormt". Gaat niet werken dus. --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) :::Bijv. de maffiabaas, denk je dat die mee gaat werken? Hetzelfde geldt voor de landen. Geen zorgen, alle dossiers blijven geheim (A) --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:30 (UTC) ::::Dat was waar ik bang voor was.. .--OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:30 (UTC) 56 % van de stemgerechtigde stemde en 100 % was voor 10 jun 2009 11:20 (UTC) Eerste Minister In de staatshervorming wordt de functie van Eerste Minister niet vermeld, en is er alleen een parlementsvoorzitter. Bij nader inzien wil ik daar opnieuw Eerste Minister van maken. De rest zou hetzelfde blijven. We veranderen alleen de naam naar de oorspronkelijke: EM. Voor # 10 jun 2009 12:15 (UTC) # Greenday2 10 jun 2009 13:05 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:11 (UTC) # --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) (als die andere naam ook officieel blijft) # ... Neutraal # RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 13:57 (UTC) ik weet niet weet een EM doet en het interesseert me ook niet. Daarom hou ik me afzijdig hiervan. #* Samen met de gekozen president het kabinet samenstellen bijv, zie het plaatje bij het artikel over de staatshervorming. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:12 (UTC) # ... Tegen Nieuwe wet betreft bescherming dieren Het doden of gevangen nemen van beschermde dieren zonder UITERLIJKE toestemming van de overheid is strafbaar, hierop staan boetes die oplopen tot €500.000, dit bedrag gaat naar het Wereld Natuur Fonds. Ook dierentuinen wordt verboden zeldzame dieren tentoon te spreiden, tenzij uiterlijke toestemming van de overheid. ref:Zie Rode Lijst voor een overzicht van beschermde dieren. Voor # Greenday2 10 jun 2009 16:17 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:19 (UTC) # --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 16:53 (UTC) (wel slecht uitgewerkt over wat nu precies mishandeling inhoudt) # ... Tegen # ... Neutraal # .. Rode Lijst als overheidsorganisatie Ik wil de Rode Lijst laten opnemen als een overheidsorganisatie. Greenday2 10 jun 2009 16:17 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 10 jun 2009 16:17 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:19 (UTC) # --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 16:53 (UTC) (absoluut! goed werk grænn dagur tvær!) # ... Tegen #... Neutraal #...